Cappie's Girl
by Alexa Twitch
Summary: Cappie misses Casey, wants Rebecca, and has... no one. But the one girl that been there for everything is the one girl he needs. CappieOC series of oneshots, NOT IN ORDER. I claim no rights to GREEK or the characters!
1. Chapter 1

**Cappie's Girl**

Who'd have thought that while Cappie had a hot blonde next to him, planting hickeys on his neck, he'd be watching _her_ dance? Who's have thought that while the DJ blasted music that made said blonde grind against him, he'd watch _her_ gyrate alone? Alice was just a friend of his in his English Lit class. A casual friendship that rarely left the classroom and had only once made it to his room. Though it was only this year when he was in a Casey slump and wanted to clean everything. They had spent the day lying on top of his sheets watching _Gilmore Girls_. Now they were on spring break and things were different for both of them.

Cappie looked over and watched her acting cool and collected in the VIP room opposite his. How had Alice gotten into the VIP room? Had one of the guys invited her up? She sat with some of the pledges, talking and laughing. How had she done it? Only three days prior had she been just another student sitting in class with a battered copy of _Valiant_ in her lap and now she had the pledges staring at her as though she were a piece of meat. Despite their hungry stares, when Alice wanted to dance, they shied away. One of the bolder ones led her to the dance floor and she wrapped her arms around his neck, twisting her hips forward towards his. The pledge's hands gripped her hips somewhat shyly and, for some reason, Cappie felt a surge of anger. How dare he touch her like that! Sure Alice had put his hands there in the first place but it was still his girl!

Whoa. _His_ girl? Where had that come from? Sure Alice was a girl he could talk to and joke with but she wasn't _his_ girl. Not by a long shot. He had a hot blonde doing things with her tongue that should have sent them straight up to his room but instead his blood ran hot for another reason.

"You really ought to tell her you know." the blonde said suddenly.

"What?" Cappie asked surprised.

"That girl. You should tell her how you feel about her."

"Alice's just a friend of mine."

"Right. Is that why when she came over to talk earlier you hung on every word she said like she was the Queen of Sheba? I've noticed that when you're not pretending to be interested in me, you're looking at her."

"She's just a friend." He repeated. Cappie tried to focus on the Alice who acted serious during class discussions, not the one who was grinding against one of his pledges. He thought about the girl who wore ratty jeans and men's button down shirts to class, not the girl who was wearing a sundress the day she crawled through his bedroom window with season one of _Gilmore Girls_ and a gallon tub of Ben & Jerry's. Dear God it nearly made his heart stop to think that while he had been freaking out over Casey, Alice had ditched one of the rare dates she had to scale a building in a dress carrying a bag of goodies.

"I've got more sense than to waste my time with someone who won't be screaming _my_ name."

Cappie watched as the blonde left, swaying her hips to catch the eye of another warm body. Looking over at Alice he realized she had probably found hers. In any case, why would it matter? She was just a friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Teacher's Favorite Actress**

Cappie was sitting there when she came in the room. She was dressed in a large men's button down and jeans with holes in the knees. She acted as though she owned the place, addressing the teacher directly and sitting _on top _of the prop table. The teacher merely smiled and asked her how her day had gone and if she was ready for rehearsal.

Who _was_ this girl? Cappie stared at her as she chatted with the teacher about her classes that day. She finally turned to look at him.

"Oh hello! I'm Alice." She said, holding out her hand.

"Cappie." He greeted shaking the proffered hand.

"Nice to meet you. Are you doing the play?"

"Just some backstage stuff." He replied.

"That's cool. Thanks for helping out." She looked at the clock. "I'm gonna go grab a soda, Mrs. Jenna, do you want anything?"

"Yeah, here. Grab me a Sprite, please." The teacher said, handing Alice a dollar.

"Who was that?" Cappie asked the Drama teacher.

"That is Alice Kenny. One of my best students."

"She's a sophomore?" Surprise crept over Cappie's face. "I thought she was a freshman."

"Nope. She's a sophomore, with wide-eyed look of a freshman and the attitude of a senior. You should have seen her the first day. She marched right up on stage during auditions and announced she was trying out for the lead. We haven't had a lead that wasn't a senior in eight years!"

"Why'd you give her the lead?"

"Because she's a damn good actress," Mrs. Jenna laughed, "_and _she's willing to learn which makes her even better."

Cappie looked out the window to see Alice on the green, laughing with another girl. She seemed like a challenging person to work with. And Cappie loved challenges.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Date**

"You've got a date with _who_?" Cappie asked, his head craning to look at his young friend from her spot on the balcony. Alice laughed and waved a hand to brush off the tone of the question. It was one of the few breaks she had during rehearsal and she was taking advantage of it. The rehersals had been going nonstop for two weeks now. It was nice to get a respite.

"His name's Jake, he's a Lambda Sig, and he's a Junior. He's a nice guy, Cappie."

"If you like that kind of thing."

"What kind of thing?" she laughed.

"Guys with all the… muscle things."

"You have muscle things, in case you didn't notice." Alice said pointing at Cappie's abs.

"Yeah but they're like human Hulks." He pantomimed the Hulk, making Alice laugh. "Well whatever makes you happy."

"Thank you Cappie."

But far be it from Cappie to let it be. This guy was a Lambda Sig **and** in his Junior year of college which signaled three things: he's strong, he's stupid, and he's a heartbreaker. From what Alice had told him, she's never had good luck with men. With that notorious luck she just might land herself in a troublesome situation.

Alice sat nervously in the booth at Dobbler's, fidgeting with the three-quarter sleeves of her black shirt. Her eyeliner and lip gloss were perfect. Her jeans were thankfully hole-free and her hair had some how, by miracle or hairspray, lay flat in her ponytail.

And that was how she looked two hours later when Cappie found her lying on the green outside the library. Her eyeliner was a little smudged as a result of the few tears she had allowed to leak down her cheeks. Cappie looked around confused.

"Alice?"

"Yes Cappie?"

"Why are you on the ground?"

"I'm pondering that myself." Alice sighed. "I'm also thinking about how much of an idiot I am."

"You're not an idiot." Cappie said, lying down next to her. "You're a Sophomore."

"Um… thank you?"

"What I mean is," Cappie laughed, "You're young. Too young to realize that the Lambda Sigs are the biggest idiots on campus."

"Plus I have terrible taste in men." She laughed.

"True." Cappie agreed smiling. "But hey, you've got kick ass friends like me, right? And what about the guys in the play, they think you're cool."

"They think I'm a good actress. Besides, I've seen most of them eyeing you." She arched an eyebrow suggestively.

"Ha! I better watch myself then."

They both laughed. Cappie stood and turned to help Alice up. She stumbled to her feet.

"God I can't _believe_ I put heels on for that jerk." She laughed. They stood awkwardly for a moment. It was long enough for Cappie to notice she had dressed too nice for this Jake guy and for Alice to notice Cappie's concern.

"Do you want me to walk you to your dorm?" he asked.

"Nah. I can handle it. I'll see ya tomorrow." She turned to leave. "Oh and thanks for the advice Cappie. I don't see any Lambda Sigs in my future."

Cappie turned to head back to his dorms when he caught sight of Casey walking arm in arm with Even. Needless to say he didn't think about any other girl that night.


	4. Chapter 4

What Secret

**What Secret?**

"C'mon girls, it's show time!" Mrs. Jenna called.

"Yeah, yeah we're coming!" one of the chorus girls groaned.

Alice ducked into the lead's dressing room, knowing she was running late. Mrs. Jenna would kill her if she wasn't in time for the pre-show energy circle. As soon as she walked in the door, Todd, one her best friends, was on her like white on rice.

"Where have you been?" he asked, swirling a brush in some concealing powder.

"You're always here early, what happened?" Nate, who played Max Bialystock in their production of The Producers, asked.

"I lost track of time." She replied as Todd brushed the make up on her face.

"Stop to get a bite to eat?" Andrea asked, sliding into a seat at the giant makeup counter. Andrea was a chorus girl and really had no business being in the room in the first place. But she was also a senior so it was dangerous to tangle with her.

"Why are you even in here?" Alice asked.

"I had to get my make up done."

"Yeah well this room," Alice gestured around them, "is for the leads."

"You would do well to mind your tongue." Andrea said, rising from her chair. She stared at Alice for a moment, wondering whether to strike her or not but moved towards the door in the end.

"Right, well, here," Todd said, putting down his brush and grabbing hairpins and a tie from the counter. "Let me do your hair and you change. Nate, please leave so Alice here can dress."

"Oh c'mon it's not like Matt or I haven't seen her half dressed before." Nate said but began to leave anyways.

"Men. I'd hate them if they weren't so darn good looking." Todd laughed.

"Me too." Alice said grinning. She unbuttoned her shirt and slid it off her shoulders to pile on the floor.

It was that moment when someone decided to pop into the room and warn her that Mrs. Jenna was looking for her. This someone happened to be Cappie. He saw Todd fixing Alice's hair as she stood in nothing but her usual jeans and a white lace bra. Now most people would slam the door embarrassed but not Cappie. He tried to play it off cool.

"Ever wonder what the secret is?" he asked leaning against the door. He expected her to squeal and cover herself up or throw something at him. Instead she just leaned closer to the mirror and continued to apply her eyeliner.

"What secret?" she asked.

"Victoria's Secret." He replied with a grin.

"That's very funny Cappie, but I really don't have the time. I'm running late as is." She said, reaching for the zipper of her jeans.

"Out! Out now!" Todd said, shooing Cappie out the door.

"But-"

"No buts!"

"Look here Sophomore-" Cappie growled agitated.

"Cappie," Alice said, stepping in between him and Todd. "What is it you came in here for?"

"Mrs. Jenna… looking for you…" he stuttered. She was, after all, still standing in nothing but jeans and a bra and it was the most he'd seen of her body.

'So that's what's under those shirts…' he thought.

"You can go now." Alice said, bringing his attention back up to her face.

"Oh, right. I'll just be… going now."

"Bye." Alice said with a shooing motion of her hand.


End file.
